Walking Dead: The Darkness of the Heart: Episode 2
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Starting a new school, Clementine wonders what lies ahead. Finding herself making new friends, facing typical problems, especially from so called 'populars', she never anticipated become part of a mystery involving a strange elusive cult, disappearances and also, her most difficult challenge, falling in love.
1. Episode 2: Chapter 1

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 1 of Episode 2 of my Walking Dead series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Violet sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of her bed, clad in torn denim jeans, a white tank-top with a frayed hem, black unzipped hoody and her usual white scuffed sneakers. She shifted awkwardly as her thoughts ran wild.

'_Urgh, fuck, fuck! I let my fear get the beast of me, worse I...I kissed her and then, ran...urgh, God, Shit!' _She thought in a blind panic. _'What the fuck do I do...It's been a week and we've barely spoken since then...'_

She let out a shaky breath before finding her eyes filling with tears as her fears that she had completely ruined everything with Clementine overcame her.

Still she tried to stop the waterworks. _'Urgh, fuck, what is wrong with me...stop crying for fuck sake.'_

But it was no good, she was just too worked up. Meanwhile, at her own home, Clementine sighed as she bit her lip.

'_God, this is, what do I even…?' _She wondered to herself. _'Urgh, can't even think straight because of this…?'_

She shook her head, unable to process everything. She was still trying to figure out how to talk to Violet since the incident with the kiss and now it was messing with her head, as well as her emotions.

"Honey?"

She started and looked up, Lee and Carley were there, looking at her worried. It was a new day and they were already dressed. She was in cargo pants with a red T-shirt and white sneakers while Lee wore black pants, a dark blue shirt and black shoes. Carley wore a black pencil skirt with white blouse, tights and black flats.

"It's, it's nothing, sorry." She said, not wanting to worry them.

It was then AJ, clad in black pants, a red T-shirt and dark blue sneakers joined them and they headed off for the day.

* * *

Arriving at school, Violet sighed.

'_I can't keep doing this...I need to fix things with Clem...' _She decided.

But unfortunately for her, at that moment, she was distracted by another issue, namely she spotted Clementine and the two began to approach each other, only for Jeremy to intercept her. Violet glared but before she could go and try to intervene she too was intercepted, by someone more friendly, namely Ruby. Entering school that day, Clementine sighed.

She was still struggling with her emotions but finally some clarity was coming. _'It's, it's not just a crush, I must, I must truly feel something for Violet, I may, actually be in love with her...it's the only thing that makes sense. But given how she reacted before, can I really tell her?'_

Unfortunately at that moment, Jeremy Kaufman, clad in khaki pants, a blue button-up shirt and black shoes, looking smart as usual, intercepted her before she could approach Violet.

"Ah, Clementine." He greeted her with a smirk.

She glowered at him. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head. "You heard me, leave me alone."

"Now that's not very nice." He remarked. "And that's no language for a lady."

Clem shook her head, seeing she had missed her chance as Violet and Ruby headed for their first class.

"Screw you." She snapped at him before heading for her class too.

All the while lamenting her lost chance.

* * *

She was still doing so later on as she shook her head.

'_Urgh, shit.' _She thought. _'If it wasn't for him I might've been able to talk to Violet...'_

But it turned out Jeremy was not for giving up for he showed up yet again.

"Urgh, leave me along for God sake, take a hint." She snapped at him.

Jeremy shook his head. "What hint?"

"That I'm not interested." She growled. "I've told you plenty of times now."

"Oh and who are you interested in?" Jeremy challenged.

"None of your business, just not you." Clem replied before decided to finally admit it, if it got him off her back. "Besides, I like girls, got it."

So much for that, instead of backing down he laughed.

"I get it, this is just some crazy joke." He replied.

Clem groaned, frustrated and continued on her way, until her path was blocked by none other than Becca and Rondi, the two chief populars showing skin again. This time a pair of denim mini shorts, a pink blouse and white tennis shoes and a black mini skirt with a red blouse, sheer thigh-high stockings and black flats respectively.

"What?" She snapped.

Becca scoffed. "Bout time you showed up Everett. Especially since Adlon decided to run off with her tail between her legs."

Clem glowered, they had been harassing Violet again it seemed. Before she could say anything however, Rondi suddenly got in her face.

"I've got a score to settle with you bitch."

Clem rolled her eyes. "So, you think hurting Violet makes you look tough."

Rondi just shook her head dismissively. "Forget the Lesbo, you ruined my clothes, you think I'm gonna let you get away with that."

"See, this just proves how stuck up you are." Clementine replied, rolling her eyes.

"You just watch yourself bitch, you'll pay dearly for what you did." Rondi snarled.

Clementine shot back, mockingly. "Oh, I ruined an outfit, I'm so scared."

"You will be, you'll see." Becca told her.

With that they both stalked off.

* * *

Later on, at the end of the school day Violet finally arrived home.

'_Urgh, fuck, what a day?' _She thought bitterly.

Shaking her head she opened the door to the trailer and stepped in, tensing when she saw her father, dressed messy as usual in stained black pants, a rumpled grey shirt and black boots.

'_Fuck!' _She thought to herself.

He was awake this time and reacted at once to her entering, she tried to just keep walking but his words made her stop, unable to resist replying.

"About time you got home, girl."

"God, do you ever think of sobering up?" She spat back.

He was right in front of her, rancid breath in her face, at once. "Don't you take that tone with me, try looking at yourself, anyone would drink having to deal with you."

But Violet refused to back down. "Mom doesn't. You're the one who's a bum!"

But with that, she pushed him too far.

"I've had about enough of your smart mouth bitch, what would your mother know, never fucking here!" He yelled.

With that Violet cried out, falling back shocked and terrified as, unlike _all_ the other times he'd ever lost his temper with her, her father lashed out and hit her, hard, smacking her right in the eye. She didn't know what else to do and so, simply fled, barricading herself in her room. She sat with her back pressed up against the door, clutching her eye, still burning with pain, her heart pounding in her chest rapidly as terror flowed through her freely.

'_Shit!'_ Her thoughts raced. _'__This isn't, he's never...what the fuck is going on...'_

She remained that way throughout the night, too scared to even think of calling any of her friends for help.

* * *

End of chapter, quite an explosive beginning, read and review please.


	2. Episode 2: Chapter 2

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, of course.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Clem sighed and smoothed down her clothes, a pair of black pants with a white tank-top, a denim shirt and black sneakers. She was waiting with the others at school, waiting for Violet who was yet to show up.

"Is she...always this late?" Clem asked.

She wanted to try and get some time to talk to Violet, to try and sort things out, but that hope was fast diminishing.

Louis shrugged. "Not usually, in fact, despite all her comments about hating school, Violet is usually pretty good at being here on time."

He shrugged, dusting off his own clothes, dark jeans with a white chequered shirt and black boots. Clementine looked around at everybody else, at what they were wearing, if only to pass the time. First was Marlon, clad in denim jeans with a red T-shirt; a black leather vest and black boots. Sitting next to him in a dark blue knee length skirt; white blouse and dark blue flats was Brody. Then there was Omar and Aasim, clad in blue pants; a grey T-shirt and black sneakers and denim jeans a blue button up shirt and white sneakers respectively. Then was Ruby in a pair of black pants, a purple tank-top and black sneakers and then Mitch wearing denim jeans, a red tank-top with a letterman jacket over it and brown boots. Finally was Sarah, in her red pleated mid-thigh skirt, black blouse, black knee socks and black flats, and Duck in blue pants, a white T-shirt, an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt over it and black shoes.

It was then Louis spotted something and spoke up.

"Ah, there she is."

They turned to see Violet approaching them, clad in baggy grey sweatpants, a black skull T-shirt and white scuffed sneakers, her usual type.

"What the...Violet?" Clem gasped.

The others gasped too as Violet tensed, she stood before them, with one thing standing out, even more vividly against her pale skin, she was sporting a black eye, a heavy bruise around her right eye.

"I...ran into a door." She mumbled.

Louis quirked an eyebrow at that. "Hmm, must've been some door."

The others all shared looks and Clem shook her head.

"Vi, c'mon..." She began.

"What?"

Louis sighed. "Don't..."

He was about to explain they could easily see through her attempt, it was clear to them what happened.

But Violet wasn't having it. "I honestly don't get you guys, I walked into a door and this is embarrassing enough without people spreading rumours, so just leave it, alright."

Clem grimaced but knew better than to push things. "Fine."

All the same it was clear to all of them that Violet's father had just escalated his treatment of her to a whole new level.

* * *

Later in the day, Sarah bit her lip as she suddenly found herself cornered. She wasn't surprised, she recognized the two girls at once. Her main tormentors, Rondi, clad in her usual revealing attire of black short shorts, a pink crop-top and pink sandals, and Becca, who followed suit with a tartan mini skirt, a white tank-top, sheer tights and red flats.

Rondi laughed. "Well, well, well."

"Look what the cat dragged in." Becca scoffed.

Sarah glowered, offended. "Hey!"

But Becca just laughed, shoving her.

"Will you two find someone else to bother?" Sarah growled, regaining her balance.

That made them pause, they had not expected her to answer back like that.

"Excuse me?" Rondi hissed, outraged.

Sarah glared. "You heard me."

"Aww, wittle baby Sarah grew a backbone." Becca taunted, trying to regain lost footing.

"Shut up!."

"Oh really, so that's how it's going to be." Rondi snarled. "You'll regret this bitch, you'll see."

With that the duo stalked off, leaving Sarah startled at her own actions, yet also worried, worried that they would indeed take things even further.

'_I...I can't believe I did that, did I...' _She began to wonder. _'Oh, but now they're even angrier, I might have made a terrible mistake.'_

Still fretting she hurried to her next class, wondering just what would happen next.

* * *

Leaving her last class before lunch and trying to head to the cafeteria, Clementine groaned.

'_Urgh, again.' _She thought angrily.

The reason for her frustration was smirking at her, brushing down his black smart trousers, red shirt and black shoes. It was Jeremy.

"Ah, Clementine..." He began.

She rounded on him. "Back off."

"Ah please, this grows tiresome." He replied.

"You don't get it. I've told you!" Clem spat back.

Suddenly Jeremy glowered. "You don't say no to me, now..."

He then grabbed her, starling her as he tried to force himself on her, trying to kiss her.

"Let go of me!" Clem yelled as she shoved him backwards, making him let go.

He stood, startled and looking outraged.

"Clementine, you have to stop denying this, it's..."

"You just tried to assault me!" She snapped. "I've had it with you."

With that she stalked off, furious, leaving Jeremy looking startled behind. She honestly couldn't believe the arrogance of the boy, thinking he could just kiss her like that and get away with it. She knew right then she couldn't leave it. After all that was happening, the distractions taking away her chances to talk to Violet, she had to take action for what had just occurred, which left only one course of action.

* * *

So it was she later found herself at the Principal's office, reporting the incident that had occurred between her and Jeremy, she was also hoping to try and set things straight, recalling the unfortunate incident involving Violet, Rondi and Becca.

As she finished her explanation the Principal sighed. "I see, this is most disturbing Miss Everett, rest assured, we will look into it."

"Thank you, and Violet?" She replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Violet was given detention after an incident with Rondi and Becca." Clem explained. "Yet they both got off completely free?"

"Miss Adlon was punished for attacking two other students as you well know." The Principal remarked.

Clem shook her head. "True, but they started the incident, not her."

The Principal narrowed his eyes. "I do not recollect them assaulting Miss Adlon in any way...there is no excuse for violence."

"Well maybe if something was done about their bullying of Violet it wouldn't have happened." Clementine countered sharply.

"Miss Everett, beware, I will stand unfounded accusations and..."

"Unfounded, Violet told you what I happened, I've seen it, so many others have seen it." Clementine remarked. "Yet you are refusing to accept it, why, just because they have money?"

"Miss Everett, are you trying to get yourself in trouble, after giving me that report and Mr. Kaufman?" The Principal thundered.

"I'm trying to make sure justice is done." Clem replied firmly. "Since you're not willing to do it, I'll talk to Violet, maybe we'll get the police involved...or would that be too much bad publicity for the school."

The Principal glowered. "That will do Miss Everett, you may go."

It was clear to Clem she wasn't going to accomplish any more here. But it was also clear that her words had some effect and things would likely change now, if only so the Principal could avoid having police brought to the school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Episode 2: Chapter 3

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Clementine smiled warmly as she looked around the school's hall, the music was loud yes, but still, it was amazing seeing so many people enjoying themselves.

'_Glad I decided to come when I heard about it, this could actually be kinda cool.' _Clem thought to herself.

She was at a school party and so many other people present were already having so much fun, dancing and such. Clem had noticed there was alcohol present, but stayed away. It wasn't her business to stop anyone drinking it and likely cause a scene. Instead she dusted off her black pants, black and white long sleeved top and black flats. She looked around, trying to find any of the others.

"Hey Clem, over here!"

She turned and grinned as she spotted Louis, Marlon and Violet all waving to her. They too had all dressed up for the school party. Violet in denim jeans, a white man's size shirt and her usual white scuffed sneakers. Louis was in dark blue pants, a white shirt and black shoes while Marlon wore dark grey pants, a white shirt and white sneakers.

"So, ready to have some fun?" Marlon asked as he handed her and Violet drinks, he and Louis already had drinks too.

"Sure, sounds fun." Clem replied.

Violet shifted. "So um, what should we…?"

Louis quickly spoke. "Let's find the others first huh?"

Clem was confused at first.

She soon realized why he had been so eager to get them to move from where they stood. It was Jeremy, in khaki pants, a white button-up shirt and black polished shoes. He was trying to approach her, no doubt to present his usual delusions that they were meant for each other. She quickly agreed and they moved into the crowd, losing Jeremy much to Clem's relief.

"Urgh, slime ball." She muttered.

Violet nodded. "Tell me about it, c'mon, the others should be...there they are."

She took a sip from her drink and gestured towards the group, almost everyone in their group of friends were present, talking together, clearly getting ready to either join the dance floor, or drink some more, regardless they were currently just spending time together.

Clem smirked. _'Wow, these guys don't hold back, they all look good.'_

It was true as they had all dressed up well. First she spotted Brody wearing a nice looking dark blue knee length dress with matching heels, standing next to her, the two talking cheerfully was Ruby, clad in grey jeans, a blue blouse and blue flats. Then there was the four boys, all dressed up well. Duck in denim jeans, a red T-shirt and dark blue shoes, talking and laughing with Omar, in black pants, a light red shirt and black shoes, and Aasim, clad in black pants, a blue shirt and black smart shoes. Finally was Mitch who grinned and waved to them when he spotted them, clad in distressed jeans, a green shirt and grey shoes.

"Hey guys, good to see you. So, ready to party?" Mitch queried.

The others all laughed and agreed, all the same, Clem couldn't help but wonder and be concerned, where was Sarah.

* * *

Sarah bit her lip as she once again found herself cornered, her green knee length dress and green heels certainly clashed with Rondi who was wearing a revealing black mid-thigh spaghetti strap dress and black heels. In comparison Becca wasn't that revealing either in denim mini shorts, a black tank-top with a denim short jacket over it, black tights and black calf-high boots.

"Urgh, what now?" Sarah snapped.

She was starting to get fed up with Becca and Rondi harassing her.

"Don't you get mouthy with us bitch." Rondi growled. "You need to remember your place."

Becca scoffed. "Yeah, wittle baby Sarah is getting too big for her boots."

Sarah groaned. "Don't you two know when to give up?"

"Give up?" Rondi laughed. "Only losers like you give up."

"Excuse me?"

Becca laughed and Rondi smirked, nodding to her friend and Sarah shrieked as Becca then poured her drink of her, drawing reactions from those around them.

"Arg…!" Sarah glowered. "You just keep sinking lower!"

They just laughed at her however and Sarah hurried away, humiliated and with her clothes ruined, she was desperately fighting tears.

* * *

Violet giggled as she staggered out from the crowd, clutching her drink, taking another sip.

"Wow, this..." She mumbled.

Her gaze was unfocused as her vision swam and her head spun. She looked around, trying to see straight and finally smiled wider as she saw Clementine up ahead.

"Clem, hey!" Violet cried as she staggered over to her.

Clem turned, startled. "What the, Vi, what...how much have you had to drink?"

"Not much, I swear..." Violet laughed. "It's just...great..."

Her words slurred and Clem narrowed her eyes as she had to catch Violet to keep her from stumbling, pulling the drink from her hand.

"I think you've had enough." She said firmly, before noticing something. _'Whoa, that smell, could it be?'_

She put it down and shook her head, now she was worried, it seemed Violet's drink was drugged, somehow had been trying to take advantage of Violet it seemed.

"Shit, c'mon..." She muttered.

She moved Violet into a position so she was supporting Violet who giggled and seemed to struggle just staying up, her vision still swimming.

Clem shook her head. "C'mon, we need to get out you outta here...ow."

She winced in pain as Violet began tugging on Clementine's hair, namely one of her small ponytails.

Then it happened, proof for Clementine, given what she knew about Violet and their previous issues, that she had been drugged, that her inhibitions had clearly been lowered.

"I love your hair, Clem." Violet slurred. "So pretty...pretty blurry girl."

Clem blushed but tried to stay focused, relieved when she saw Louis and moved over to him as quickly as she could.

"Louis."

He turned and grinned, before his grin faltered. "Ah, Clem, hey, Vi...whoa?"

"Louie...meet my girlfriend." Violet said in a sing-song voice.

Clem blushed again. "She's been drugged, someone slipped something into the drink."

"Ah, okay…" Louis replied.

"We need to get her out of here." Clem explained.

Louis agreed. "Right, c'mon, we'll take her to my place, it's nearest."

So it was Clem followed Louis, supporting Violet, as they made their way to his car. Clementine just couldn't help but wonder just who could have drugged Violet and why they would do so.

* * *

Clementine was relieved when she got into Louis' home and Louis quickly got the sofa bed set up. Laying Violet down, the girl no longer mumbling and giggling, finally passing out it seemed, but she was safe.

"Okay, I'll um, I'll go set up everything else so you can stay here, keep an eye one her, right?"

Clem agreed with Louis statement and left him to it while she called home to explain to Carley that she wouldn't be home that night. She just had to wait till the morning and pray that everything Violet said tonight would stop making her stomach flutter the way it did.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Episode 2: Chapter 4

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Walking Dead story, be ready, things are about to take an unfortunate turn.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, and it gets even worse as you'll see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

With a heavy groan, Violet woke up.

"Urgh, fuck..." She mumbled.

Her head was pounding and she blinked several times, trying to focus her vision. Her mouth was horribly dry and when she sat up it just made her headache worse. She slowly looked around, finally realizing where she was.

'_Louis house, I must've been taken here after...whatever the fuck happened, I just felt...' _She thought to herself, grimacing.

She could barely recalled much of last night after a certain point. She remembered being at the party, she remembered drinking and she remembered it tasting and smelling odd, after that was just a blank. Then came the sound of footsteps, too loud for Violet right now, she turned towards them and nearly fell off Louis' sofa bed, for standing there, smiling at her, was Clementine.

Her heart sped up and she prayed she wasn't blushing. _'Fuck, Clem, this is the last thing I want, Clem seeing me like this.'_

But Clem remained calm and walked over to her, handing her a glass of water.

"Here, thought you'd be thirsty." She said.

"Um, thanks." Violet replied, taking it and taking a sip. "Urgh, feels like an elephant is tap dancing on my head."

Clem nodded. "Yeah, you had a rough night last night, someone spiked your drink. I had to get Louis and get you out of there."

"Urgh, shit...and I made a fool of myself." Violet assumed, fearful. _'Shit, what could I have said, did Clem…?'_

Sure enough it looked like Clementine was blushing.

But she waved her hand, as if dismissing it.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said. "Just glad you're feeling better."

Violet sighed and swallowed more water. "I wish it was that simple, God, Clem if I said anything crazy that may have upset you last night, I am so sorry, I..."

Clem shook her head. "No, no, it's fine, you're fine. Don't worry about it."

Violet bit her lip, unsure if she could not worry about it. She had to have said something considering the buried feelings she was holding for Clementine. Before she could say anything else, the phone rang, they both turned, watching as Louis appeared, nodding to them and smiling before answering the phone.

"Hello..." He began.

The two girls watched, confused and then worried as they saw Louis' expression change from his usual cheer, to confusion and then to horror until he finally hung up and turned to them.

"We...we need to get to the hospital guys. It's..." He hesitated.

Violet shook her head, quickly getting ready. "Spit it out Louis."

He sighed. "Clem..._just _saved you Vi, unable to get you, another girl was drugged and, despute that they resisted being kidnapped and, and were...the girl was raped."

Violet froze, the colour draining for her face. "Fuck, I could have..."

"Yeah, it gets worse." Louis replied sadly.

"Worse?" Clem gasped.

He nodded. "The girl who was attacked...it's Brody."

That made Violet freeze, feeling even worse than before.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital they found the guys outside the room, all pacing or standing around, clearly worried.

"Has, has there been any word?" Violet asked at once.

Marlon shook his head. "She's awake now, the doctors have done all they can...But there isn't much evidence, the guy used protection it seems."

"So no DNA, shit." Clem muttered.

She also couldn't help but note the haunted look on Marlon's face. It made her wonder, was there more to Marlon and Brody's relationship than just friendship, or was it something else, she couldn't figure it out.

"Ruby's in there right now...um, Vi, you and Clem could go in too..." Marlon added. "Louis, sorry dude, she's not letting any of us in, doubt she'd let you in either."

Louis nodded. "It's cool, I understand."

So, sharing a worried look, Clem and Violet made their way inside, Ruby was seated by the bed as Brody sat upright in the bed, head buried in her hands, sobbing while Ruby tried to comfort her.

"Brody..." Violet began awkwardly.

She looked up, she looked a mess. "Vi...I, I..."

Violet shook her head. "I'm so sorry Brody."

"Sorry?"

"It's, it was supposed to be me." Violet blurted out. "I was drugged last night too and if Clem hadn't found me and got me out, to Louis' place, none of this would've happened to you."

There was a short silence after that.

It was finally broken by Ruby.

"No it would've happened to you and we'd still be here, but it'd be you in this bed." She said sharply. "So don't go blaming yourself Vi, the only person to blame is the...bastard responsible."

Violet bit her lip but nodded, then finally, managing to calm herself, Brody spoke too.

"This, that...that complicates things. Doesn't it." She remarked.

Violet and Ruby both nodded, looking worried.

Clem was confused however. "Complicates things?"

"We all keep very close eyes on our drinks, never accept a drink of anyone outside the group or let anyone outside the group near our drinks." Ruby explained.

Violet sighed. "Which means, the most likely candidates to have drugged those drinks...is someone close to us, someone inside the group."

Clem froze, horrified by the implication as Brody broke down yet again. It was clear now the full horror of the situation, only a member of the group could have had the chance to do this and was likely the rapist too, the fact Violet had narrowly escaped this fate left her feeling guilty and equally horrified, they could only wonder, what would happen next.

* * *

Having stepped out for a moment to try and calm down, Clem continued to worry about Brody and bit her lip.

'_For this to have happened, God...poor Brody...what are we going to do, especially if the attacker really is...' _She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts. _'Getting suspicious of everyone won't help, we need more proof and until then, what matters is helping Brody recover.'_

"Clem."

She turned, startled out of her thoughts and smiled when she saw it was Gabe. He was dressed now, wearing a pair of cargo shorts with a red T-shirt and black and white sneakers.

"Hey Gabe, so, guess you're finally being released from this place?" She greeted him.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, I...I've recovered enough and I'll be going home with my family now. I overheard what happened, are you okay?"

Clem sighed. "It's not me, it's Brody who was hurt, I just can't believe someone would do this."

Gabe bit his lip. "Um, it may not be connected, but, drugging their victims to kidnap them...is what Delta does. It's what they did to me..."

"What?" Clem gasped.

"I know, like I said, might not be anything, but I thought you should know. "Gabe replied. "Especially since the police are doing nothing, just stonewalling."

Clem was even more horrified by that and after saying goodbye to Gabe and watching him leave, Clem decided she needed to redouble her efforts in finding out more about Delta.

* * *

End of chapter, now things take an interesting and unfortunate turn, read and review please.


	5. Episode 2: Chapter 5

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Clem bit her lip as she entered school, it was yet another day, her mind still full as she absently played with the hem of her yellow T-shirt, her clothing for the day along with a pair of denim jeans and brown boots.

'_Still trying to find out more about Delta...I'm finding stuff, but just, none of it seems connected...' _She thought to herself. _'Then there's what happened to Brody, she's still got a long way to go to try and recover...I just hope she...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of cruel laughter, she quickly followed it around the corner and glared. On the ground, clearly having been shoved over, clad in pink shorts with a white T-shirt and socks and pink sneakers, was a distraught looking Sarah. Looming over her, smirking was Rondi, clad in white hot-pants with a red crop-top and red flats while Becca stood nearby, smirking, clad in grey yoga pants, a red tank-top and white sneakers.

'_Urgh, you gotta be kidding me.' _Clem thought before angrily speaking up, "You two don't learn do you?"

They both turned from where they had been harassing Sarah, their usual superior looks on their faces.

Rondi casually brushed her hair back as she then scoffed.

"We're just just taking care of the trash, Everett."

Clem shook her head. "Oh sure, as in everybody except you?"

"Oh it talks." Becca shot back.

"Funny, you calling us trash." Clem replied, raising an eyebrow as she noted Rondi's hot-pants. "At least when we dress, we wear clothes that cover us, instead of walking around with our asses on display."

Rondi froze, eyes blazing. "You!"

Becca glowered at that, clearly also taking offence.

"Listen." She said, clearly trying to keep her temper. "Why bother with this nonsense, stupid girl's an easy mark, you're just wasting your time trying to protect her."

Clem just glared and was about to step forwards, but they both just laughed and walked off, clearly thinking they had made some sort of victory. Clem just shook her head and approached Sarah worriedly.

"Sarah?" She began, reaching her hand out.

Sarah looked up, tears in her eyes. "C-Clem?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh I...it's..." Sarah stammered, accepting Clem's hand and being pulled to her feet. "Thanks."

Clem gently hugged the girl, trying to reassure her. She couldn't help but feel worried that Rondi and Becca were pushing things too far with Sarah, she could see the poor girl becoming more and more withdrawn and was afraid something terrible would happen if things weren't stopped soon.

* * *

Violet sighed as she headed home after yet another day of school, preparing for her usual routine at home, wondering if she'd be in her own bed tonight, or staying at a friends house again. She dusted off her torn jeans, crumpled grey T-shirt and looked down her usual white scuffed sneakers.

'_Urgh, can't believe this, I just...' _She thought dejectedly.

But whatever her thoughts were, they were driven from her mind as she entered the trailer and saw she wasn't alone. In the trailer was a blonde woman, tall and slender with blue eyes and clad in a black pantsuit with matching flats.

Violet was so shocked she could only utter a single word. "Mom?"

Amy Adlon turned to her daughter, smiling softly. "Violet honey, it's good to see you."

"I, what are you-?" Violet stammered, unable to believe her eyes.

Amy smiled. "Work finished early today...I've got plenty of time before I need to go to my other job."

"I...wow..." Violet gasped, smiling, "Thank God."

She couldn't deny, while she understood why her mother had to work two jobs, she missed her terribly and sometimes wished she could be home more, preferably without her father around, but she didn't want to spoil her new happiness so pushed that thought aside.

"So..." Amy began.

Violet just smiled and immediately hugged her mother, the woman smiled, hugging back but almost at once the happiness was extinguished by the door of the trailer bursting open.

Violet turned, eyes wide as her father, a shambolic mess of a man in black crumpled pants, a white stained shirt and black work boots, glared at her, rage filling his eyes.

"You!"

"Wha-?" Was all Violet got out before he slapped her.

Violet cried out as she fell to the ground, her cheek stinging from the slap.

"The hell?" She choked out.

At once Amy tried to step up. "That is enough."

But she was simply shoved aside by her husband who then pinned Violet to the ground.

"You...fucking Lesbo." He snarled.

Violet froze, panic filling her, her father knew, but how. She then realized as he held up the photo. The photo of her and Minerva kissing on their first date, the one Louis took and teased her about, the one she pretended to be annoyed about but secretly treasured.

"How did you-?" She began but was cut off.

She let out a choked gurgle as her father forced her to stay down.

"Dad!"

"I won't have it! No daughter of mine will be one of those...things!" He bellowed.

Violet struggled and gasped, trying to get free, unable to move her arms to resist as he began strangling her.

"ENOUGH!"

With remarkable strength given their differing sizes, Amy hauled her husband off her daughter.

"Get off, bitch!" He snapped, struggling.

"That is enough!" Amy yelled. "You will not treat my daughter that way, out!"

With that she threw him out of the trailer, slamming and locking the door shut.

"Mom?" Violet gasped, still trying to breathe properly again.

Amy hurried over and hugged her, the two of them ignoring the shouts of Violet's father at the door.

It was shortly after that, Violet knew, that everything would change for her as her mother called the police and, before long, they arrived and her father was arrested and taken away.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Episode 2: Chapter 6

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Entering school the next day, Violet soon found the group and grimaced, she knew she had bruises on her face and neck from what happened. But in that moment she made up her mind.

'_I'm done hiding.' _She told herself.

So she approached the group and readied herself for when they looked up at her, almost at once Clem gasped.

"Vi, you..."

Violet sighed and nodded. "Yeah, same as when I got that black eye...I lied to you guys about that and I'm sorry. It was dad, he attacked me then and last night, but he's gone now."

"Gone?" Louis queried.

"Mom was home, pulled him off me and threw his ass out. Then she called the police." She explained. "Now dad's in jail, where he belongs."

"Oh God, Vi..." Clem whispered as the others shared worried looks. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

Violet shook her head, the last thing she wanted was them pitying her for coming from a 'broken home'.

"Save it, I'm actually happy about it. Better he's gone in jail and I don't have to put up with him anymore. Maybe now things can actually get better." She replied firmly.

Hearing this the others relaxed somewhat, relieved that at the very least, Violet seemed more relaxed and even looked happier now.

* * *

Heading through one of the school corridors with school now over, Sarah sighed. She was just glad the day was over, she was once more facing problems with Rondi and Becca and just wished it would stop.

'_Well, I should be okay here, and then I can get home and they can't, can't hurt me then, right...' _She thought to herself.

But even as she thought that she realized she had thought to soon, for the very objects of her torment soon appeared, cutting off her path. Both smirked, dressed for the sole purpose of showing of their bodies as usual, Rondi in tight denim jeans, a pink crop-top and pink flats while Becca wore a black mid-thigh length skirt, a black blouse and black flats. In comparison, while still showing skin, Sarah had dressed in her current outfit, denim shorts, a black tank-top, white socks and dark blue sneakers, simply as it was a warm day.

"Well, well, sneaking around, little baby Sarah?" Becca mocked. "That won't do, will it?"

Sarah glared. "Go away, leave me alone!"

"You need to stop this nonsense and learn your place. Luckily, we're here to teach you." Rondi replied with a dark smirk.

"What are you-?"

"A little humiliation is just what you need." Rondi remarked. "Let's go Becca."

Becca laughed. "Of course."

Sarah struggled as the girls grabbed her. "No, get off me!"

But they just ignored her, dragging her into an unused classroom where they no doubt had something terrible in mind for her.

* * *

She was right and dismay flooded her as she tugged hopelessly at her bonds.

"MMMMMM MMMMMMMM!" She screamed in utter despair.

Becca and Rondi laughed as they stood over her, enjoying the new depths of humiliation they had subjected to her. But it was clear to anyone with any sense of decency they had taken things too far. Sarah had been stripped to her underwear, a pair of white lace trimmed panties with a matching bra. She was tightly hog-tied with ropes and several strips of tape held her socks in her mouth, gagging her.

"Aww, don't you look cute like that." Becca mocked her.

Rondi knelt down. "Yes, the ropes go so well with your skin and those undies, adorable...now you'll know better than to answer back, huh little baby?"

With that she began to harshly spank her.

Sarah bucked at that. "MMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

They laughed cruelly as Rondi stood up again.

"Now, for some memories." She remarked with a laugh.

Sarah's eyes widened and she screamed, muffled by her gag as she began to struggle for all she was worth, without success, tears filled her eyes as Rondi and Becca laughed cruelly, taking pictures of her in this humiliating state, she now knew, if she breathed a word of what happened, the pictures would be all over the school and she'd never be able to show her face again. With those threats and some more cruel laughter, the two girls left Sarah to struggle, sorrow filling her.

* * *

Walking down one of the school corridors at the end of the school day, lost in thought, Clementine considered.

'_Urgh, I'm still trying to figure this out. I'm no closer to finding the truth about Delta than I was before.' _She thought sadly. _'I've read up a lot of rumours, but nothing that can be confirmed yet. Having said that, a lot of it does fit with what Gabe told me...that's something I supposed, I must be on the right track at least.'_

Shaking her head she considered carefully how to handle this little investigation she was doing. But then she stopped, eyes narrowed as she spotted Rondi and Becca ahead. They were walking away from a Classroom that Clementine knew was not used. They were smirking and laughing together and that instantly gave Clem a bad feeling.

'_What are they up to now?'_

Anxiously she waited until they were out of sight and edged towards the door. Just outside it she paused, eyes wide as she heard what sounded like muffled cries from inside. Opening the door she gasped in horror at the sight of a hog-tied, underwear clad gagged Sarah.

"Sarah, oh my God, hold on!" She cried.

Sarah looked up, saw Clem and blushed. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

Tears spilled forth from the embarrassed girl as her best friend found her like this. But Clem was too focused on freeing Sarah to and soon the girl was free and the gag removed, Sarah's socks were soaked with drool and she knew she'd have to leave them.

"Sarah, what happened, are you-?" Clem began.

"It was, Rondi and Becca, they...oh no, I can't say!" Sarah burst out as she finished dressing.

Clem gently held her friend by the shoulders. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I see what's going on now. We can take care of this."

"No we can't!" Sarah yelled. "They have pictures, I'll be...just leave it!"

With that she broke down and Clem gasped.

All thoughts of Delta were pushed from her mind as she hugged Sarah who continued to cry, being an almost total wreck. She had a different focus now, she had to help her friend, that was what she needed to deal with right now.

* * *

End of chapter, things are taking a rather dark turn now, read and review please.


	7. Episode 2: Chapter 7

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's looking bleak sadly.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As she entered school that day, a week after the incident, Clementine couldn't help but feel worried, more so than ever, for Sarah. She absently brushed down her clothes, a pair of denim jeans, a white T-shirt and black and white sneakers, still lost in thought.

'_God, Sarah, what is going on here, they can't keep, something needs to be done. But Sarah is still so...' _She thought frantically. _'I need to help her, somehow...'_

She bit her lip, her worries continuing to grow as she tried to think about what she could do. She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear her name being called.

"-entine, Clementine."

She started and turned, realizing it was Violet, shifting her feet awkwardly, clad in torn denim jeans, a crumpled old oversized grey T-shirt and her usual grey unzipped hoodie and white scuffed sneakers.

"Hey, you alright, was calling on you there?"

"Sorry Vi, kinda...lost in thought." Clem admitted, biting her lip.

"Ah...okay..." Violet replied. "Sorry I just, I was hoping to tell you something, but, you seem kinda worried, are you…?"

Clem sighed. "I'm worried about Sarah, she's been..."

"Sarah?" Violet queried. "You were with her yesterday too and, you've been spending a lot of time with her."

Clem paused, a little surprised, and concerned, by Violet's tone and the way Violet had gone rigid, almost defensive.

Shaking her head Clementine began to explain.

"Yes Sarah, I'm worried about her, she's been having a tough time lately and I..."

"Oh I get it." Violet remarked, suddenly sounding aggressive.

"Vi-"

Violet shook her head. "There I was about to tell you something, about to try and resolve the issues we've been having since...since then. But no, all you can think about is Sarah."

"Violet that's not-" Clem protested.

"Save it Clem, I don't know why I even tried, just, forget it." Violet snapped.

Then before Clem could even say another word, Violet stormed away, leaving Clementine standing there, shocked and confused.

'_What, what was that about, Violet has never done that before...what was she, she wanted to tell me something, but what and why is she acting this way, just because I was talking about Sarah?' _Clem wondered to herself.

Lost and confused, Clem continued to walk, heading for her next class, unsure what to make of Violet's sudden outburst and still worried about Sarah's behaviour. She hadn't seen the girl all day and it was growing on her mind, she was worried Sarah might do something drastic, if she hadn't already.

* * *

It was time for the morning break and Violet stalked through the corridors towards the cafeteria, scowling.

'_Of all the...there I was about to tell Clem my feelings, how I really felt about her, but she has to go and bring up Sarah.' _She thought bitterly. _'I swear, that's all she's talked about this past week, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah.'_

Shaking her head she reached the school lobby and stopped when she spotted Louis up ahead, clad in a pair of black pants with a white shirt, black light jacket and white sneakers. The look on his face made it clear, he had been waiting for her.

"Louis?"

To her shock he glared. "What the hell is wrong with you, Vi?"

"What the, Louis…?" She gasped, having never seen him angry before.

Louis shook his head. "I heard about what happened with Clem, you..."

"She's obsessed with Sarah and-"

"Sarah is having real problems right now, thanks to Rondi and Becca, her life is going to hell and Clem is trying to help her! She's really worried about her, did you stop to think about that?!" Louis burst out.

Violet stepped back. "Whoa, whoa, hold on, nobody bothered to tell me..."

"You never gave Clem a chance, for she was going to before you just lost your temper." Louis snapped.

"I-"

But before Violet could reply, she heard a commotion, as did Louis. Several students and staff were running out into the main courtyard and gathering, something was going on.

Hurrying to join them, Violet looked around for any familiar faces, to see if any of their group were responsible, or part of what was going on. She saw them, all gathered together. First Marlon in a pair of ripped jeans; a red T-shirt; a black leather vest and black boots. Next to him, a nervous looking Brody in red jeans; a black tank-top under a denim shirt and white sneakers. Then was Omar and Aasim in blue pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers, and a pair of denim jeans, a white button-up shirt and white sneakers respectively. Then was Ruby in a pair of black pants, a grey tank-top and black sneakers and finally Mitch in denim jeans, a red tank-top under a letterman jacket and brown boots.

'_Okay, not them but they all look scared and worried.' _Violet noted anxiously. _'There's Duck and...well, I'm surprised none of them are involved.'_

She had indeed seen Duck, in a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt and black simple shoes. But surprising her was the fact that Rondi, clad in a black mini skirt with a red silk sweater with a gold collar, brown thigh-high stockings and black shoes, and Becca, in black yoga pants with a white and black striped T-shirt and black flats, were also among the crowd. She even saw that creep Jeremy, in his khaki pants, red button-up shirt and black smart shoes.

She shook her head as she and Louis joined the crowd.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

She noticed they were all staring upwards, talking in panicked voices and so she turned that way too and froze, her blood turning to ice in her veins. Standing there, on the roof, clad in a black knee length skirt, black blouse and black flats, almost like a funeral garb, standing on the very edge of the roof, clearly about to jump, was Sarah.

Violet couldn't believe it and guilt and horror instantly ate at her. _'Holy shit she was, this is what Clem was...and I was such a...oh fuck...'_

She could only watch in horror until suddenly, surprising everyone, although she didn't move away from the edge, Sarah suddenly turned around, in a manner that could only mean one thing. Someone else had come up to the roof and no doubt seen her.

* * *

End of chapter, the darkness continues, read and review please.

Just a heads up, will be busy tomorrow so no update then I'm afraid, but will resume on Thursday.


	8. Episode 2: Chapter 8

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 8 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Still inside school, making her way towards the cafeteria, Clementine sighed.

'_Still can't believe Vi blew up like that, what is wrong with her.' _She wondered. _'Well, hopefully we can fix this, I'll talk to her at lunch and maybe...'_

But before she could finish her train of thought, she was startled by a small group of students running towards the courtyard.

"Someone's on the roof!" One said.

Another gasped. "She's gonna jump, I heard."

Then a third, his words turned Clem's blood to ice. "I heard it was Sarah Chaikin."

Clem froze in horror upon hearing that. She was too late.

'_Sarah, oh God...I...I was too late. I need to, I need to do something.' _She thought frantically.

Unable to even think and just acting on emotion, Clem began to run, not towards the courtyard like everybody else, but towards the stairs leading up to the roof, her mind continued to race, she was frantic. She was also trying to swallow down the feelings of failure, she had been trying to help Sarah, but it had been for naught, Sarah still intended to kill herself.

She shook her head. _'I have to stop her, I have to help her, she has to understand, she's not alone.'_

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Clem pushed the door open and stumbled to a stop as she emerged, eyes wide, Sarah stood at the edge of the roof, she turned around as Clem emerged and time seemed to freeze as both girls locked eyes.

Sarah was breathing heavily, unable to even believe what she was seeing. Clementine bit her lip, worried and slowly began to approach.

Seeing this Sarah cried out. "Clem, no, get back, don't come near me, I will jump!"

"Okay, okay." Clem replied appealingly, stopping, holding up her hands. "Sarah please, just, talk to me...I want to..."

Sarah shook her head, eyes brimmed with tears. "Talk, what's there to talk about, my life is wrecked, Rondi and Becca have just ruined me and there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, they're right, I'm-"

"No you're not, you're a victim and they have no right to that to you." Clem replied quickly. "Please, Sarah, you don't have to do this."

"What other choice do I have, I can't take anymore, I'm...everybody just sees me as a joke, someone to push around and torment and laugh at, I'll do this and nothing will change, they'll just comment on the stain I make. Like always...I just don't matter..." Sarah choked out.

Shaking her head, Clementine hesitantly took a step forwards. "That's not true, you _do _matter, to me. You're my friend and I've been trying to help you; I just, it's my fault, I should have done more."

Sarah was looking at her, incredulously. "Friends, your fault, Clem what are you talking about, you can't just..."

Clementine could see the hesitation in Sarah's eyes, she just hoped that was a good sign.

She took another careful step, Sarah did not react, but she didn't push it any further.

Instead she spoke, there was another card to play. "Sarah please, think...what about your father, what will this do to him, he still cares, you still matter to him."

"I-I...dad does care, despite everything, he still..." Sarah sobbed. "I...I...Clem, I can't. They were, those two..."

Clem nodded. "Rondi and Becca are the pathetic ones here, you are the victim and they should be punished, we'll try and figure that out, but right now...what matters is you. Please, listen to me, you are worth more than either of them, please, trust me. I can help you now, I'm sure of it."

Sarah's shoulders shook and tears fell and then finally she spoke.

"Please Clem, promise me, you can help me, right, you can put a stop to this." She choked out.

Clem nodded, taking another step forwards and held out her hand. "I promise Sarah, please."

Sarah sobbed a few more times before reaching out, grabbing Clem's hand and Clem gently pulled Sarah away from the ledge and hugged her tightly as Sarah broke down, sobbing in her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay, let's get you out of here." Clem whispered softly.

Sarah just nodded and trusted Clem as finally, the tension began to dissipate as she gently guided Sarah back to the stairs. Her limbs still buzzed with nervous energy from the terrifying situation she had just went through, she could only imagine how Sarah felt. She was just glad it was over and that Sarah was still alive and now there could be hope.

* * *

Clementine sat in the Principal's office, trying to calm herself down. Sarah had been taken to hospital, where she was under watch and receiving treatment, hopefully she would have a chance for recovery then. Rondi and Becca were present too, Rondi's parents were present, as was Shel Jones, a young brown haired, brown eyes fair skinned woman in her twenties, Becca's older sister and legal guardian. Also present was a tall dark haired man with light stubble, dark eyes and clad in black pants, a brown collared shirt and black shoes. It was Carlos Chaikin, Sarah's father.

"Well this has been a terrible event, but we should be glad it did not end up much worse." The Principal was saying as he sat down. "But what is important right now, is that we get to the bottom of this."

"I still don't understand why our daughter is here." Rondi's mother cut in. "She has nothing to do with this and..."

The Principal shook his head, eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately Mrs. Pels, that is not true, evidence has come to light which implicates your daughter...and young Miss Jones here, as being responsible for bullying Miss Chaikin and..."

"You dare accuse my daughter of that worthless whore's actions, I..." Rondi's father thundered.

Carlos glared. "How dare you, you have no right to talk to my daughter that way, after what was done to her, you should be ashamed."

"Enough!" The Principal snapped. "As I said we have evidence and as I understand it, you have information to share too Miss Everett."

Clementine nodded, prompting glares from the others. But she was undeterred.

So with that Clementine began to give her statement, sharing what she knew, doing her best to ignore the angry outbursts from Rondi and Becca, the fury of Rondi's parents and the gasps of shock and horror from Carlos and Shel. The Principal also explained the evidence and revealed the details which allowed them to realize the truth. Throughout it all, Rondi and Becca grew more and more horrified as things collapsed around them, Shel was horrified and clearly outraged by her sisters actions while Rondi's parents remained unrepentant and even tried to threaten the Principal, using threats of cutting funds to the school.

'_Looks like my argument with him about unfair treatment sunk in.' _Clem realized.

She had just witnessed the Principal warning Rondi's parents about their threats while Clem, having finished her own statement, signed the official document and thus everything was all on board.

"So, now that we all understand this." The Principal remarked firmly. "It is decided and there will be no further arguments. Miss Pels and Miss Jones are suspended pending further investigation into their behaviour, which may result in further punishment."

Rondi and Becca instantly reacted, along with Rondi's parents, in outrage. But Becca was silenced by her sisters sudden reaction.

"Enough Becca, we will discuss this at home, I cannot believe you have done this, we _will _talk." She said darkly.

Becca flinched, startled and, unable to say anything else, she left with Shel. Rondi left with her parents, with them muttering darkly, clearly already planning to try and reverse the decision.

With a sigh the Principal turned to Carlos and Clementine.

"Well, we will get to work on this immediately. Miss Everett, I called your father and he is on your way, do you mind waiting for him to arrive?"

Clem shook her head. "Not at all."

"Very well, you may go, I am terribly sorry for all this Dr. Chaikin, I hope your daughter gets better soon." the Principal added.

Carlos just nodded and together he and Clem left the office.

"I can't believe this, for this to happen to my daughter, I should never have let her come to this school." He remarked.

Clementine shook her head. "No, that would not have helped, Sarah was unprepared for anything that could happen, she can't prepare herself for what's it's really like in the world...because you are sheltering and overprotecting her, that's not going to help."

Carlos glared. "I am trying to keep my daughter safe and-"

"You are trying to care for her, I get that. But you are leaving her more vulnerable by sheltering her too much." Clem interjected. "That will leave her unable to cope in the long run. What about when she goes out into the real world, to get a job, what about when you're gone, what happens then?"

"I...I..." Carlos stammered before sighing. "You're right, of course...I'm sorry Clem, thank you, I...I should really think about this. But in the meantime, I need to go and see Sarah. I'll call you and let you know when she is able to receive visitors. Thank you, for saving my daughter's life."

Clem smiled and nodded while Carlos left the school. Now in the school lobby, Clem sat down on one of the benches and let out a long, slow breath, finally feeling herself relax, glad that the nightmare now seemed to be over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Epilogue

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Final chapter of my Walking Dead story, Episode 2, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, well, things could change rapidly, as we'll soon see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

By the time Lee arrived at the school, Clem had managed to finally calm down. She knew there was still a lot going on that she was yet to figure out, Delta, her confusing feelings for Violet and Violet's outburst earlier for instance. But she had hope now, at least for Sarah and things getting better there.

"Clem."

She stood up, smiling lightly. "Hey dad."

Lee hurried to her and they hugged. "I was told what happened, oh God, are you okay Sweet Pea?"

"I'm fine dad, it's Sarah who..." She replied.

"I know, I know, I'm just glad you were able to help her." He replied with a soft smile.

Clem nodded and together they exited the lobby. Before they reached Lee's car however, Clem spotted Violet standing by the wall of the school, looking awkward, biting her lip, looking towards Clem. Understanding right away Clem turned to Lee.

"Um, dad, before we go, do you mind if I go talk to Violet."

Lee nodded. "Of course not, go ahead, I'll wait."

"Thanks." She replied, relieved.

She then turned and hurried over to where Violet was waiting. Violet shifted, clearly awkward, before finally sighing and holding up two juice cans.

"Orange or peach?"

Clem almost laughed. "Orange of course."

Violet nodded and handed the can over before they both opened them and drank.

There was an awkward silence after that until finally Violet sighed.

"Clem I just...I'm so sorry about this morning, I never, I never stopped to think, and Sarah was..." She stammered.

Clem smiled softly. "Hey, hey, it's okay...I get it, I wasn't exactly explaining things clearly and, and we...we both were a little too emotional at the time."

Violet nodded slowly. "I...yeah, fair point, so um, are we…?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Violet smiled at that looking relieved, as did Clem, glad they were no longer fighting. After a pause, the two of them, unaware of what the other was thinking, began to consider their feelings for the other girl, until they were unable to stay quiet anymore.

"Clem I-"

But at the same time, Clementine spoke. "Violet-"

They both froze, a little taken aback, both blushing.

"You first." Violet said.

"Um, sure." Clem replied. "I just..."

But she stopped again as suddenly they heard a distinct rustling noise from the woods nearby. They both turned sharply, eyes wide.

"What the?"

"Huh?"

They watched as the bushes rustled again and Clem suddenly wondered if they should move, try to get her. But then the source of the noise emerged, it turned out to be a girl, clad in a tattered grey ankle length dress and no shoes, she was covered in what looked like blood and was dazed.

Seeing them the girl staggered down the street towards them, breathlessly asking for help by the sounds of things. Violet reacted in utter shock to the girl, her eyes wide with disbelief, and familiarity.

The girl was somewhat taller than either of them, rather pale with startling green eyes and chin length red hair, swept mainly to the right. Finally, Violet spoke, it was just one word but it finally answered Clementine's unspoken question about who this girl was and how Violet knew her.

She instantly recalled everything she heard, about the missing girls, apparently connected to Delta, with one of them in particular being connected to Violet. It all came out in Violet's one word revelation when she identified the girl.

"Minerva."

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
